


The Man Is Learning

by Jemppu



Series: Months [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr, honey mushroom, honey mushroom: months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and a"Months"one, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Hugh is yearning for a release. Another 'adventure in bed'.With illustration:"Only Ever for You"





	The Man Is Learning

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole, and to get more 'emotional value' out if it, I'd argue - because as of now I post here only the few most intimately detailed bits - the ones too delicate for "general audience" consumption.  
> 

 

 

 

 

## Months: The Man is Learning

   
  
  
Good heavens, how Paul's touch is sweet.  
  
Hugh finds himself trapped drifting in states of tingling pleasure, excruciatingly close to the relief of full ecstasy, but occasional sharp lashes of reality whipping at him, distracting, stubbornly pulling him back from his heights.  
  
Agonizingly close to it again, almost reaching the edge. Just... just not, quite, there, yet... not quite.  
  
Hugh lets out a heavy exhale, falls back half a way, and gathers himself to prepare for another climb.  
  
The man's hands are down on him, agile, stroking him just the right way, his fingers adding skillful flourishes, but evidently still not quite enough somehow.   
  
His lips too are all over: on Hugh's thighs, over his groin. Everywhere, but.  
  
No, wait, yes! The man's tongue does trail a pleasing path along Hugh's length, which is... surprising. And just, so, good. But that's it - no more than that. It only works to tease the doctor further. It's just not **enough**.  
  
The tongue disappears again and the lips continue their aimless, seductive wandering. Hugh shifts anxiously. It all feels just too subdued. Tormenting.  
  
**_"Suck it!"_ ,** his body wants him to scream out, but he knows the man doesn't readily do that. Paul doesn't suck. Hugh wonders if the man even knows how to - Hugh would gladly teach, if the man showed any interest.  
  
And Paul doesn't particularly care to **get** sucked either - still - somehow he's just too timid for it. Or had seemed like it anyway: recently it feels more like the man is just too damn stubborn to still admit he enjoys it, if only he'd allow himself to relax about it.  
  
Which is a dang shame, as it occasionally leaves Hugh feeling like he's to perform with hands tied behind his back. It's an idea, which Hugh, in all his expertise, is yet to 'train' the man to get comfortable with.  
  
Paul's tongue is circling Hugh's navel now. His fingers tracing along the doctor's Illiac crest, the satisfying pressure sending out another sweet jolt, resulting to an expectant gasp from Hugh. Hopeful.  
  
But it ends short. Too dang short.  
  
Hugh keeps telling himself he doesn't mind, not usually - and it's been true too, so far: Paul has proven to have other impressive ways to please. And there hasn't been a time yet, when either of them would've been left unsatisfied.  
  
They'll get there when they get there.  
  
However, right now? Right now Hugh isn't getting anywhere. Right here, squirming under the man's as if deliberately teasing touch? Hugh finds he **needs**  it. He wants the easy release.  
  
Paul's hand wraps around him. Goodness, yes, the pressure. Please, go on. Tug. Another, third... then nothing, as the man's hand wanders off again. No!  
  
This is not all the man has - Hugh can tell from their brief past experience. The man is clearly holding back. But why!? Come _**on**_ , just give it! ...or take it.  
  
Built up tension in his body recoils in submission to yet another interrupted climb.  
  
Hugh lets a heavy, frustrated moan escape.  
  
Then, to his surprise, Paul **does it!** This time the man goes for it! As if he heard Hugh's mental pleas or was this quick to react to his frustration. Or was the man planning this all along? Teasing him intentionally?  
  
What ever the case, suddenly Paul is all around him, without further prompting. Wet, soft, warm and hungry. And sweet heavens, it feels **good**. How it feels good!  
  
Hugh lets out a deeply satisfied moan. The climb is rapid now. Effortless lift. He grasps his own abdomen, and kneads in response to the waves of ecstasy washing through, tensing his muscles deep within, rippling to the surface and drifting off in tantalizing bubbles of relief. Pleasuring him so, so sweetly. So plenty.  
  
He then raises his head up enough to witness this rare treat with his own eyes. To observe the man keenly on him. Goodness, that is hot. But he knows Paul would think otherwise, so he refrains from saying a thing - just smiles satisfied - the man doesn't need to be made self-aware here.  
  
Here, in midst the most blessed sensations, is where Paul would normally demand intense eye contact, but now the man doesn't raise his gaze to take one peek at Hugh. The man is in this without all of his usual 'mental weapons'. And doing good.  
  
Hugh catches himself resisting the urge to bury his hands in the man's hair and rough it up. Fearing it could break Paul's dedicated concentration - scare this beautiful beast off.  
  
He wants the man to realize how, where Paul is right now, can be the most powerful position to be at. To chase away that ridiculous notion of it being somehow 'submissive', or demeaning. Thought, which has thus far kept Paul from fully enjoying receiving something Hugh is sure the man would otherwise love - which Hugh would love to give.  
  
Goodness! His body jolts in response to another sudden peak from Paul's handling. The man is working miracles down there. No touching, Culber - Hugh needs to remind himself. Not, just, yet.  
  
Hugh lets his head fall back down and just spreads his arms aside, clutching the sheets in ecstasy, releasing a lengthy, pleased exhale. He lets Commander Stamets steer the ship, leaving the man at it, to play with him as he pleases.   
  
And the man does - he pleases. Hugh moans in pleasure and arches his back, trying his hardest to vanquish the urge in his hips to thrust against Paul's throat.  
  
Somehow holding himself back like this seems to actuate the pleasure even further, Hugh realizes. He has nowhere else to focus, but on the overwhelming feeling of the man's ardent mouth around him, and on the satisfyingly sturdy hands tirelessly exploring between Hugh's thighs, massaging him tenderly. There's nothing to distract the doctor from the irrefutable pleasure.  
  
"Ooh! Honey...", an exclaim mixed with a hint of anguish and utter satisfaction escapes between the pleasantly toned heaving. Followed by occasional rapid gasps for air, which surface when ever Paul's sweet touch sends another sudden wave to course through Hugh's senses.  
  
He feels he's close now, finally. This time finds himself holding it back even. Savoring it. Careful to keep from slipping over, but so ready for it too.  
  
"Honey...", he manages but a faint heed under his breath with a soft touch on Paul's shoulder. So. Close.  
  
The familiar shift in the tone of Hugh's panting should by now be a telling enough indication for Paul on what's coming anyway. But the man doesn't budge - he keeps at it resilient -, determined to see through what he has started. As should perhaps be expected of the curiously minded and dutiful man.  
  
Edging. So close now. Have to jump soon.  
  
And then it's the sudden sharp twist of a tongue pressing Hugh against the roof of Paul's mouth, that does the final push to send him over the edge.  
  
Hugh lets out a lengthy, deep moan and feels almost sorry for Paul, who gags loudly, but takes it devotedly, with a somewhat curious air about him too, like he's making all new discoveries here.  
  
The man holds position while Hugh's body tenses in pleasure, letting the satisfaction fully wash over the doctor, tickling with his tongue a bit too, to try and keep Hugh afloat - help prolong the blessed sensation for as long as possible. And is it ever an alleviating glide. Heavens, if he could just stay up here forever.  
  
As Hugh's body finally relaxes, it's accompanied by a deeply relieved exhale. Paul releases the doctor, and before rising up, gives couple affectionate kisses along the man's pelvis, like marking the 'job here done'.  
  
Paul reaches out for a glass on the nightstand next to the bed, hocks throatily and spits out, wiping his lips as he raises himself up to finally meet Hugh's eyes again.  
  
"Honey", Hugh lets out an affectionate and satisfied sigh, gathering his coherence still, while Paul settles himself on top of the doctor, and goes to trace his fingers across Hugh's chest, feeling out the tuft of rough dark hair between the man's pleasingly firm pecs. Hugh puts his arm around the man.  
  
They lock eyes into a loving gaze and Hugh takes the chance to finally play with the man's beautiful blond hair. Paul can usually be rather self-conscious about that too, but is clearly well out of his shell right now.  
  
Hugh lets his hand trail down along the side of Paul's face from there, to trace the man's lips with his thumb, before reaching out to kiss him.  
  
He can sense Paul is a bit reluctant to fully answer to it at first, but gives into it once Hugh cups the back of the man's head, encouraging him to lean in.  
  
Hugh smiles warmly into the kiss: it's easy to guess the reason behind the man's hesitation - which is sweet and so like Paul -, but Hugh wants to make sure the man realizes he does not mind.  
  
"Well performed", Hugh chuckles playfully against Paul's still slightly salty lips, utterly satisfied with this surprisingly unusual act. He can feel a smile in return. "Only ever for you, Darling", Paul murmurs pleased.  
  
The man is learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/178117766479/only-ever-for-you-ive-been-selfishly-holding).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_   
>  _[**tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
